


Interview

by kitschyrichie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reddie, Richie Tozier Flirts, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Rough Sex, Sex, Some Plot, Top Richie Tozier, happy ending!, it's cute I swear just read it I'm never usually proud of what I write, just a whole lotta office porn for y'all, pennywise doesnt exist, read it you cowards, sex sex sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 16:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14453247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschyrichie/pseuds/kitschyrichie
Summary: Eddie applies to be Richie’s assistant at his magazine, and Eddie has to convince him to hire him. Just a lot of porn with a sprinkle of plot.





	Interview

**Author's Note:**

> it’s basically porn w/o plot but the ending is cute in my opinion???  
> Fun fact I listen SOLELY to 60’s–80’s music when I write for these boys and its??? Inspiring??? If you haven’t read it already, I have an Reddie!ABO fic already posted if you want to check it out too <3

 

“Okay, so let’s be _realistic,_ here.” Richie turned himself around in his swivel chair to face the tiny man who was sitting across from him and physically trembling. It nearly had Richie’s heart break in faux sympathy. But Mr. Tozier was not a sympathetic man. Richie rapt his fingers against his solid oak desk, humming softly as he picked up the sheet of paper that was littered with nonsense. “Your resume is _horseshit_.” He dropped it, letting it float down onto his desk while Mr. Kaspbrak swallowed thickly.

 

Eddie looked down at his lap, with his fingers fumbling together nervously. “I’m having a hard time justifying your hire, quite honestly. I don’t know how or _why_ Greta even let you up here.” He hummed and pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose, sitting up a bit straighter to give the potential employee a good look.

 

Eddie Kaspbrak was a new potential hire at R.T Mag, a shitty name for a surprisingly popular magazine.

 

His resume was an _eyesore,_ it made Richie cringe when his secretary brought it up to him. He didn’t know _why_ Greta thought this tiny thing would be any good at being his new secretary, but now that she was on her two weeks she made Richie’s life a living _hell._ He sighed softly and took in Eddies features. Freckles dusted over his nose and cheeks which made him look younger than he was, and his slightly tanned skin face gave him a doe sort of look, it was pretty. With his lip caught between his teeth in complete nervousness, Richie nearly couldn’t look away. His wide eyes looking up at Richie with his neck slightly bared made his mouth water just a little.

 

He wore incredibly tight navy blue slacks and a button up that _screamed_ gay twink, but Richie wasn’t going to point that out just yet. His eyes raked down Eddies body, noticing every nervous tick Eddie had, from pressing his fingers together to nervously allowing his leg to shake to wring out his nervous energy. He glanced down at his lap every few seconds and would look back up at Richie through his pretty eyelashes and they _couldn’t_ have been that long naturally. Richie was going to crack. “However.”

 

Eddie perked up.

 

“I can see that you _really_ want this. You need to prove that you can be a sound investment for us.”

 

Eddie beamed and nodded quickly, his hands flying to grab his suitcase and the excess papers littered on Richie’s desk. “Yes, uh– yes! Anything, I can do anything to prove to you—“

 

“Enough talk.” Richie raised his hand and Eddie was quiet, his eyes fixed on how big Richie’s hand was. “If you really want this, you’ll get on your knees, and show me what a good investment you are.”

 

Eddie choked, looking up at Richie and then looking around the room. This had to be a joke. It was a joke right? He looked at Mr. Tozier and then turned to look at the door. It might’ve taken him three minutes to make his decision, with his own thoughts bouncing around in his head it made Richie fidget in his own seat slightly. He turned to look back at Mr. Tozier and bit his lip hard, trembling as he stood up. “Do you do this with _every_ potential hire?” He asked, his breathing turning a little more ragged when he made his way to the other side and saw Richie’s legs lazily outstretched with a small smirk splayed over his big mouth.

 

“Only the ones that have shit resumes and pretty mouths. So this is definitely a first.” His eyes followed Eddie as he made his way to the other side of the desk, and he slowly let one hand grip at his already hardening bulge in his pants. “Let’s take this slow,” He murmured, and pressed his hands on the arm rests of his swivel chair to hoist himself up and out of the chair to tower over Eddie.

 

He let his fingers touch Eddies cheek, then slowly let his fingers press against his jaw and his lower lip. _So soft._ “Let’s make you a new resume.” His thumb slipped past Eddies lips and forced his jaw to open until it was slack. “Can you deep throat?” He murmured, letting the pads of his fingers press against the roof of Eddie's throat, making him whine quietly. “We’re gonna find out. Let’s hope your throat can get you this job.” He pulled his fingers out of Eddie's mouth and pressed a soft kiss against his lips.

 

Eddie’s small hands came up to grab the hem of Richie’s button down, gripping the fabric too tight. He was wound up tight like a clock. “Loosen _up,”_ Richie whispered, placing his hands on Eddie’s sides and letting them slide down to his ass. He let his fingers press against Eddie’s hole through his clothes and grinned at the surprised jolt forward, humming softly when Eddie’s breath hitched loudly.

 

“S-Sir! The job, uh. As a secretary I’m _very qualified_ to handle anything from your day to day work schedule to home to even your pets and, and–“ Richie glanced down at Eddie, who was babbling on and on and looking down at the ground, refusing to look at Richie.

 

“Wanna see my cock, baby?” He was pressing his lips against Eddie’s ear now, loving the way Eddie’s entire body trembled, and Eddie’s pretty blush painting his face was all he needed before Richie was unfastening his pants. He dropped back into his seat and Eddie slowly followed on his own accord. He pulled his zipper down slowly and freeing his cock from the tight confines of his pants.

 

Richie sat himself back down in his chair, and Eddie was sucking in a breath when Richie grabbed him by his tie and pulled him down to drop on his knees in front of his desk. “Kiss it, baby.” He mumbled, and Eddie was glancing down at his cock with such awe and surprise it almost made Richie laugh.

 

“I’ve never um, _done_ this.” He gestured to Richie’s cock and laughed nervously, trying to loosen up his tie and glancing up at Richie.

 

“Start by sucking on the head with those pretty lips.” He murmured. Eddie’s hands slowly made their way to his thighs, and he nestled himself between Richie and his table, and quickly got to work. He pressed a shy kiss against Richie’s cock, and let his tongue poke out to lick the head. It was like a cat playing with a new toy. He pressed soft kisses against the shaft, humming softly to himself as he got to work. He sucked in a nervous breath and opened his mouth up to take Richie’s cock.

 

He sat up and nestled himself closer to Richie’s lap, his breathing growing more and more labored. Richie’s breath hitched as Eddie took him slowly, slurping at whatever precum spilled from the head. His eyes were shut now, delving into his role as Richie’s new potential secretary. He licked a thick stripe up the underside of his cock, sucking in a shaky breath as he gave Richie a look. “Am I doing okay?” He mumbled, and Richie groaned.

 

“So good, baby. You’re incredible,” Eddie nodded and took Richie back into his mouth, and Richie was slumping back into his seat to let the pleasure wash over him.

 

Eddie whimpered under the desk when they heard a knock at the door and Richie stilled for a moment. He gave Eddie a look that said _shut the fuck up_ , before he awkwardly sat up and grabbed a pen to pretend he was doing _something_ instead of _someone_. “Uh, come in.” He mumbled, internally groaning when Eddie quietly began sucking on his cock greedily again.

 

Stan came in, humming a tune as he flipped through papers in his hands. He walked up to Richie’s desk and gave him a look. “You weren’t here yesterday so you’ve got to sign these.” He dropped them on Richie’s desk and he bit his lip, nodding quickly. “What, were you with your hubby yesterday?” He asked with a roll of his eyes, tapping his fingers against Richie’s desk.

 

Richie stiffened up as he began initializing and signing off on paperwork, only to choke when Eddie took all of him in one swift movement. “He uh, he’s at work…” He stammered. Stan looked at Richie’s red face, then the empty seat in front of him and the briefcase beside it. ‘ _You are_ **_not_ ** _doing what I think you’re doing’_ read a  sticky note Stanley placed neatly in front of Richie, who was giving Stan a pained flushed look.

 

‘ _Sorry’_ he mouthed, a nervous grin on his face as Stan glared at him.

‘ _Gross! Gross!’_ He threw his hands in the air. ‘ _Why are you like this? We’re at work!’_ He sucked in deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

‘ _I know I know I’m sorry!’_ Richie gave a nervous smile and handed him the reports, smiling as he scoffed.

 

“Have a _great_ rest of your day, boss.” He said with the biggest eye roll Richie had ever seen before he was slipping out and clicking the door shut behind him.

 

Eddie pulled off with a pop and smiled with shiny lips. “Did you _only_ want me to give you a blowjob?” He mumbled, mouthing along the side of his wet cock and smiling softly.

 

Richie smoothed a gentle hand into his fringe, before gripping Eddie’s tangled mop of hair and forcing his face against his crotch again, the musky scent of man invading Eddie’s nostrils and making him desperately nuzzle against whatever Richie let him reach. Richie groaned when he looked down at Eddie, who was staring back up at him with wide eyes and a shy gaze. His lips were wet with spit and precome, the head of his cock pressed against the side of his cheek as Eddie awaited Richie’s next move patiently. It was _intoxicating_ to Eddie. To breathe in his potential bosses scent and feel the overwhelming want radiating from Richie.

 

“You’re willing to do anything for that promotion, yeah?” Eddie nodded eagerly, settling himself on his knees while his hands trailed up Richie’s thighs to hold onto– Richie never let go of the tight grip in his hair. “You better hope you’ve got the mouth, then. Take a deep breath, because you’re not coming up for air until you make me cum.”

 

Eddie keened at that, nodding when Richie slowly pushed his head down towards his crotch again. Eddie opened his mouth, taking a deep breath before easing Richie’s cock into his mouth as slowly as he could.

 

But Richie was a man of _action._

He didn’t like slow paced _anything_.

 

“If you can’t suck dick hard and fast, what makes you think you can work in a fast paced environment like this?” Richie muttered, letting his hands slip through Eddie’s hair again. It was so _soft._

 

Eddie narrowed his eyes, glaring straight at Richie’s lower abdomen, determining to nuzzle his nose against the smooth skin there. His grip tightened on Richie’s legs before he forced himself to relax. He closed his eyes and let his mouth sink down, down, _down,_ until he felt his nose pressed against soft curls. He looked up at Richie and he was so _gone._

 

The scent of Richie’s cock overwhelmed Eddie’s nostrils, the tang of his precum leaving him with a warm yearning feeling erupting in his lower abdomen, a heat that fluttered whenever Richie so much as grunted. Eddie was intoxicated by the sight of Richie’s stomach tensing, his eyes tightly shut as he whispered encouraging words to Eddie while he worked Richie closer towards his orgasm. His face burned red, he looked as though he were suffocating in his tight button up and tie; and as if he had read Eddie’s mind, he fumbled with his tie, loosening it but not yet removing it. Eddie was hungry to see what else Richie would have in store for him if he made this blowjob count. He closed his eyes and let instinct take over, the thought of Richie’s desperate, hoarse groans being forced out of his throat before he came, the frantic feeling of him shoving Eddie off of his cock and over the table to mercilessly press his mouth to his back, skin on skin, nails digging moon shaped indents all over Eddie, tongue and teeth and the messy rhythm of Richie’s desperate thrusts determined to make Eddie cum untouched, the sheer force of his potential orgasm and––

 

“ _Fuck! Eds–”_ He hissed, jolting forward.

 

_Whoops. Too much teeth._

 

Richie pushed Eddie off, scowling down at him. Eddie felt his face flush as he pushed his hair back absentmindedly, letting his hand rest on the back of his neck. “Sorry, Mr. Tozier. I um, I wasn’t really thinking.”

 

“You weren't _thinking_ so you nearly _tore_ my cock off?” He asked, a madenning smile filled with what Eddie could only describe as elation at the heart of it. “I should call in a board meeting, have my closest business partners watch you work your mouth on my dick. You’d be able to focus then, wouldn’t you? If we all evaluated you?” Eddie nodded slowly, a sweet smile splayed out over his features.

 

“Well, sir. I wouldn’t mind showing your coworkers my capabilities if that’s what it took to get this job.” He inhaled a sudden breath when Richie shoved Eddie back against the table.

 

“No one gets you but me, you’re _my_ …” Richie stopped himself when he saw the satisfied look on Eddie’s face. “I don’t share secretaries. That’s it. Now bend the hell over.” He muttered as he used his own hand to keep his cock from going soft from Eddie’s _annoying_ (ly cute) voice. Eddie turned to face away from Richie, humming innocently to himself as he undid his belt and slid it out of its loops.

 

Richie’s breath caught in his throat as Eddie let his nimble fingers unbutton his button down, letting it slip over his shoulders. He turned his head to the side just a bit to give Richie a look, a small smile splayed on his lips as he let the shirt slip down his back and to the floor. He went ahead and unzipped his pants while Richie’s mouth hung slack with amazement. He let his fingers dip into the waist, gently dragging them over his hips and moving them back and forth to exaggerate the motion of pulling his pants down. He bent over just slightly to let his slacks fall completely to the ground.

 

Eddie twisted around to face Richie, only wearing his tight, black boxers now. _Those could be girls spandex,_ Richie thought to himself as Eddie hopped up to sit on his desk, pressing his legs against Richie’s knees so he could take the hint and help him slip his pants off his legs so he wouldn’t trip. Richie couldn’t take his eyes away from Eddie’s chest, it looked so soft, desperately needing to be loved. And hickeys. He needed hickeys everywhere. Richie carefully helped Eddie slip his pants off, his socks coming next. Eddie’s nimble feet trailed up Richie’s thighs teasingly, he looked positively devilish. A sex demon come to ruin him. Richie grabbed at one of his ankles, pressing a soft kiss against it, before pressing a kiss to the other ankle. He took his time, pressing kisses to both calves, then peppering them alongside his knees, then his thighs. He sat up in his chair while Eddie kept his feet on each arm rest, his legs spread proud.

 

“Let’s get these off…” Richie murmured, pressing his fingers against the hem of Eddie’s boxers before Eddie was lifting himself off the desk momentarily for Richie to tug them off. Richie finally took all of Eddie in, leaning back to admire his masterpiece. His radiant glow and shapely body which contrasted to his own pale, lanky one. Eddie’s eyes shied away from Richie’s heated gaze, his body squirming under Richie’s gaze.

 

“You could be a Greek God… Let me just worship you.” Richie whispered, settling himself between Eddie’s thighs and looking up at him with a cheeky smile. Eddie felt something catch in his throat when he looked into Richie’s eyes. “Lay back, baby. Let me ruin the _fuck_ out of you.”

 

How could Eddie say no to a face like Richie’s?

 

He laid back against the table, gasping loudly when Richie grabbed his thighs and forced him closer to him. Papers were sent flying as Eddie was pushed and pressed against until he was in a satisfactory position for Richie to do–– _oh god no he’s gonna fuck me with his tongue––_

 

Before Eddie could sit up and pull away from him, he felt Richie bury his face between his thighs and press his tongue flat against his hole, making him cry out in surprise. “ _Richie!”_ He shouted, gripping him by his curls and narrowing his eyes when Richie came back up with a bright smile on his face.

 

“That’s Mr. Tozier, to you.” He said softly, before delving back between his legs. Eddie slumped back, gasping and writhing from the feeling of Richie’s mouth on him. He let his legs fall on Richie’s shoulders, his heels digging into his back whenever Richie tried to push his tongue impossibly deeper.

 

“Richie– _fuck! Mr. Tozier!”_ He whimpered, one hand tugging on Richie’s curls while the other fumbled with Richie’s things on the table to gain leverage. He’d never been eaten out before.

 

Richie kept his hands tight on Eddie’s legs as he dragged his tongue over Eddie’s hole. He flexed his tongue, welcoming the rolling of Eddie’s hips and the pulling of his hair. Richie let one thigh go and searched for lube in one of his drawers as his vision was impaired from two beautiful thighs. He finally found it, clutching it tight in his hand and popping the cap open to squeeze into his other hand, while Eddie rolled his hips forward to fuck himself down on Richie’s face himself.

 

“Ohhh, _oh Rich–“_ he whined, the sensation sending goosebumps down his arms. He sucked his lip between his teeth in an attempt to swallow his pathetic gasps. Before Eddie had even noticed, he felt a finger nudging alongside Richie’s tongue. One fierce push was all it took for his finger to be shoved into Eddie completely. Eddie gasped, arching his back off the table and squeezing his thighs around Richie’s face, making Richie squeak in surprise. He scrambled to grab one of his thighs and hold him in place before he pulled up for air.

 

“Jesus, Mr. Kaspbrak. You’re gonna kill me one day,” he said with a cheeky grin. Eddie whined at that.

 

“I’m tired of this, this _stupid_ foreplay. Just fuck me already.” He mumbled, shaking his head when Richie just pushed in a second finger. Then a third.

 

“You’re so loose already, were you expecting this?” Richie teased, curling his fingers forward and making Eddie come apart. He thrust his fingers in hard and fast, loving the slurred whimpers falling from Eddie’s lips while he slumped onto his desk, his head falling back as his gasps and squeaks echoed through the room.

 

“Please, please! I’m ready, show me what it takes to be your secretary—“ he begged, sitting up and looking at Richie with an eager gaze. Eddie looked hungry absolutely feral at this point. Richie pulled his fingers out and watched in amusement as Eddie scrambled to twist around and bend over his desk.

 

Richie stood tall and loosened up his tie until it was slipping off of him. He unbuttoned his shirt while bumping his cock against Eddie’s ass. Eddie tried pushing his ass back, already begging to be fucked nice and hard. “Secretaries are usually patient, but I guess I’ll have the privilege of training you personally, so you can be molded to my perfect boy, right?” Richie murmured, standing behind Eddie and letting his cock bump against his ass again. “You want it? Put it in yourself.”

 

“ _What?”_ Eddie hissed, turning to look at Richie with a heavy glare. “You’re joking.”

 

“I don’t make jokes during job interviews.” He said softly, bumping himself forward against Eddie again.

 

He groaned loudly, pressing his face into the table for a long moment before he relented. “Fine. _Fine!”_ He hissed, trying to calm his breathing. He turned his head around and spread his legs wide, his hand awkwardly gripping the base of Richie’s cock and positioning it to press against his hole. “You’re big… I don’t think this is gonna fit.” He admitted quietly, pressing the head against his hole and wincing at the stretch. He pressed back, shuddering when the head pushed through.

 

“ _Toooooo slooooow,”_ Richie muttered, pressing a hand against Eddie’s shoulder blades and thrusting the rest of his cock into the right heat. Eddie slumped forward, gasping loudly as his toes curled. He fingers dug into the wood table, his eyes rolling back as Richie’s thick cock slid into him. His entire body trembled, quiet whimpers falling from his lips. “Oh stop kidding yourself, I know you love how thick I am.” He pulled back, slamming forward again.

 

Eddie went slack, letting his body go pliant as Richie began his restless fucking into him. All he could hear was his loud pants and Richie’s soft grunts, skin slapping skin and all the blood rushing from his brain down to his cock. God, his _cock._ It’d been neglected the entire time. He rocked forward, trying to get some sort of friction against it. “Yeah baby, you can come. But don’t expect me to stop,” Richie huffed as he pummeled Eddies ass.

 

Eddie closed his eyes, letting one hand slide down the desk and to his neglected cock while the other gripped the desk for dear life. He pumped his cock in time with Richie’s angry thrusts, letting his mind cloud to the physical pleasure. Eddie felt Richie fuck up against his prostate, and he was jolting forward, a string of _yesyesyes_ falling from his lips. “I’m so _so close_ Mr. Tozier–“ He whimpered. He felt Richie bend over him, pressing soft kisses along Eddie’s neck.

 

“Come for me baby, wanna see you all fucked out.” Richie fumbled for his phone, quickly finding it in his drawer and flicking it on. He pressed record quickly, not wanting to miss this. He wanted to remember this.

 

Eddie was rocking back against Richie now, his fist clenched around the edge of the table and the other fist fucking his cock fast. He pressed his finger against the head, groaning loudly. His hips stuttered forward before Richie gave a few more hard thrusts and Eddie was coming, the soft rosy flush on his neck spreading down his back. His stomach when taut as he came against Richie’s desk, his hole squeezing against Richie’s cock as he wrung himself out. He sighed loudly, his eyes closed lazily as he slumped against the desk with a satisfied smile on his face.

 

“My turn, baby boy.” Richie had slowed his thrusts momentarily, a grin on his face when he caught the moment of sudden fear enveloping Eddie’s body on camera. He visibly tensed, his mouth falling open as Richie pulled back, only to thrust back in with a soft groan.

 

Richie’s thrusts became erratic, his hands gripping both of Eddie’s wrists as he fucked forward, forcing Eddie back against him. Eddie writhed underneath him, his whimpers and moans turning into slurred words and weak gasps. “ _Fuck,_ f _fuhh, Richiiiee—“_ He whimpered, arching his back for Richie to finish.

 

“God— _yes, baby,_ doing so fucking well for me…” He whispered, thrusting harder now. Richie bent over Eddie, shoving the phone in his hands and grinning. “Keep it, keep it facing you baby. I wanna remember your face after this.” He whispered, pressing a soft kiss against Eddie’s cheek. “Tell the camera why you think you’d be a good secretary,” He whispered.

 

Eddie choked on a sob, his eyes spilling with tears and his cheeks flushed red. “I-I’d be a good secretary for Mister, Mister Tozier because—“ he clenched his eyes shut as Richie fucked into him harder. He whimpered loudly, his entire body quaking underneath him.

 

“Keep– keep it going, babes.” He grunted, closing his eyes tight as he searched for his orgasm. “Fuck, fuck!”

 

“Because I, I will keep him satisfied in every _way, fuckkk–“_ Richie was slumped over, his hips pistoning forward as he sucked wet marks along Eddie’s neck. He gripped the back of his hair and pulled him up to get a better angle. “I-I won’t break, I’ll _learn to do whatever you want pleaaseee please come!”_ Eddie sobbed, the overstimulation getting the better of him.

 

Richie felt the heat pooling in his lower belly. He sat back up to fuck into Eddie a few more times, meanwhile Eddie was weakly recording Richie, the way his muscles tightened at each thrust, the way he confidently pushed his hair back with one hand while the other gripped Eddie’s hip to fuck him faster. He bit at his lips, rocking forward as he felt himself coming. He pulled out, giving his cock a few quick jerks before he was coming on Eddie’s back. Eddie whined at the sensation of being so open, his body finally relaxing as Richie came on him. Richie let his fingers swipe up the cum pooling on the dimples on Eddie’s back before he was smearing it over Eddie’s lips, who hungrily opened his mouth to suck on Richie’s fingers.

 

Richie sucked in a few shaky breaths and looked at his phone in Eddie’s hands, scowling. “You put the camera on me? _Why?”_ He whined, grabbing the phone to turn off the recording.

 

He grabbed a few wet napkins from what he now decided to deem his ‘sex drawer’ and wiped Eddie’s back down, as well as the cum between his legs and on his own desk. He helped Eddie up and they dressed themselves promptly.

 

After Richie zipped up his pants and pulled up Eddies own, he coughed awkwardly and straightened up in his seat while Eddie stumbled to sit down in the seat across from him, busily adjusting his necktie while Richie spoke. “Well, Mr. Kaspbrak. You’ve given me a _lot_ to think about. But I think we’re going to have to go with someone else, I hope you understand.”

 

“ _What?”_ Eddie hissed, narrowing his eyes up at Richie who was frowning and looking at the resume.

 

“You may be good at getting fucked on my cock, but that won’t get you an editorial job here. Maybe try next door. I’ll send that little video of you to a coworker of mine, he may want you.” Richie grabbed his phone and sent the video, making Eddie squawk in surprise. A minute later Eddie’s one phone vibrated on the desk. Eddie and Richie gave each other a long, challenging look, before Eddie broke it and snorted.

 

“Richie you’re such an ass.” He got up from the other side of his desk and dropped down on Richie’s lap, Richie eagerly pulled him into his arms and grinned. “Also, not much of a fan of Mr. Kaspbrak.” He said with a huff, digging around in his pocket to slip his ring back onto his finger before pressing a soft kiss on Richie’s temple.

 

“I'm sorry, _Mr. Tozier,_ ” He grinned at Eddie, pressing a soft kiss on his lips, “I had to be realistic, where’d you even get this resume? It’s _terrible_.” He said softly, dropping it into the trash and opening his drawer to put his own ring back on, “Thanks for coming to work, baby. This was quite a surprise,” he pressed a soft kiss along on Eddie’s cheek.

 

“I didn’t think you _wouldn’t_ give me the job in your office fantasy, I’m hurt. My qualifications are _way_ too high.” He said with a loud huff.

 

“You work next door, your qualifications to be my secretary are _ridiculously_ high. I’d be too intimidated to hire you. Also, that outfit is extremely sexy, you can’t wear this to work.” He pressed his large hand over Eddies thigh and gave it a squeeze, smiling brightly. “How do you think the video looks?” He asked as Eddie pressed play quickly.

 

“We look so hot. I’m so glad I got to record some of you,” Eddie murmured, glancing up at Richie every so often as he watched the recording of his lover groaning and pushing his hair back as he rolled his hips into Eddie. “You better keep that.”

 

Richie huffed, nosing along Eddie’s neck as they watched the rest of the video. “You were great.”

 

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Stan totally knew I was sucking your dick, didn’t he.”

 

“Oh yeah he totally did.”

 

“He’s too underpaid to deal with us.”

 

“I cum- _pletely,”_ Richie pressed his finger against the corner of Eddie's lip to get the excess cum off of his face, “agree with you.”

 

Eddie rolled his eyes, with Richie smiling back and pressing soft kisses along Eddie’s cheeks. “I love you so much baby, I’ll see you after work.” He whispered, and Richie nodded, smacking a wet kiss on Richie’s cheek and grinning brightly.

 

He grabbed his briefcase and pushed the chair in, “next time I’m tying you up, got it?” He called from over his shoulder, and laughed when Richie choked on his coffee.

  
“ _What?_ ” He called, but Eddie was already out the door, cackling.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think! Your comments + thoughts keep me writing! I love hearing what you all have to say it makes me SO happy :'-)
> 
> Also not exactly beta'd, I did NOT proofread this I'm so sorry I'll fix any mistakes later!!


End file.
